


A Sprinkle Of Fae-ry Dust

by yeonbiniez



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Human Choi Soobin, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nipple Play, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Sensitive Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez
Summary: Soobin had finally (fucking finally) moved into the cozy cottage in the forest.No,he's not some freak that wants to bury bodies in the middle of nowhere .He just wants to live somewhere peaceful and calm,away from people.Just as he thought he's finally got to luve down his peaceful life,things got a little out of hand.Involving a very attractive fae(?) named Choi Yeonjun that claimed he owned those woods.Encounters involving whipped fae Choi Yeonjun and shy flustered Choi Soobin.Long story short,they're in love.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well,inspired from season greetings after i saw yeonjun's sleeveless white outfit.Yea i'm dead.Seriously who allowed him to wear that outfit!?Feel free to leave kudos or comments it makes me feel so happy and appreciated.Enjoy!!!!!

Soobin took a glance at the watch on his wrist.Ugh itʼs been three hours and finally,finally he had finished moving all these ridiculously heavy boxes.Moving,in general is hard enough.Heʼs glad that he finally has a house of his own.No noisy brothers,annoying sisters and most importantly,no strict parents.Heʼs had enough of being controlled almost all his life.Years of saving paid off.Now he has a stable job and his own space.A small voice in his head whispered how itʼll be a little lonely for him to live alone but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Today is the start of a new life ahead of him,heʼs not gonna let a little bit of insecurity ruin his long life dream.No,not on his watch.Taking a deep breath,he locked the door and rolled up his sleeves.Itʼs gonna be a really long day unboxing all his things.Oh well.... He was just about to crouch down and pick up one of the boxes when he heard a giggle.A fucking giggle.It made him froze,still bending down.He held his breath.Who the fuck is in his house?

Another giggle,but this time in a teasing tone.Sounding like a chuckle even.Fuck,Soobin can hear his own erratic heartbeat in his ears.Fear started running through his whole body,making him shiver slightly.He did not move into a house in the woods to face this type of fuckery.What if itʼs a serial killer hiding in his house?Will he be getting killed like in those movies?All cruel and filthy?He jolted when he felt a light touch on his waist,tears starting to prickle his eyes.Heʼs gonna die..

“Hey,calm down darling.No need to be afraid”,Soobinʼs eyes widened hearing the sweet voice.Oh,at least his killer has a nice voice.Soobin still stood frozen in his spot,bending slightly from his earlier intention to pick up a box.He heard a sigh and heʼs suddenly pulled into an embrace. He yelped,but immediately shut up when he felt warm and slightly wet touches on his neck.Holy fuck,why is he licking his neck?He whimpered when the pink haired male ran his tongue up the expense of his pale neck,squirming in the strong hold.

“Oh,sensitive arenʼt you? Cute”,the sweet voice dropped a few octaves,whispering into his ear.He nipped at Soobinʼs earlobe,humming delightedly when the black haired male seemed to shudder and whimper.Soobinʼs knees gave out,leaning completely on the other,resting his head on the otherʼs shoulder while he kept nipping and licking at his ears.Whimpers and moans spilled from his lips.Itʼs as if he had lost control over his own body.A small voice is telling him to push the stranger away,but another part of him is already too gone to do anything about it.

It feels so good.He had never been touched,busy taking care of his siblings and trapped by controlling parents.He never knew it felt so good,knowing heʼs desirable to someone and this man seems to be interested in him as well,if the light groans he had been letting out while tasting him is nothing to pass by.Suddenly,it stopped.Soobin whined,wanting more of the foreign pleasure the other male had been giving him.He grasped at the otherʼs biceps,exposed from his white sleeveless top.Fuck,he had not even seen his face yet.Soobin glanced up,freezing in his spot when heʼs met with silver orbs staring at him.

Holy shit,heʼs beautiful.Soft pink hair,slanted eyes and those piercing silver orbs.The straight nose and sharp jaw is doing things to Soobinʼs heart.Oh god,his lips,slightly red from all the sucking he had done on Soobinʼs neck that probably looks like a canvas by now.Needless to say,heʼs the most beautiful man Soobin had ever seen.

“Done staring,darling?”,a deep blush settled on Soobinʼs cheeks,heating up from the embarrassment.He immediately tried to distance himself for the stranger,pushing himself away.Repeat,tried.The strong grip on his waist tightened,the other male seemingly growling when he tried to pull away.It made Soobin whimper,a strong pull to submit to whoever the hell this handsome man is and obey to all his commands and requests.A hand came up and cupped Soobinʼs cheek,running the pad of his thumb on the delicate skin.A warm feeling bloomed in his chest at the tender gesture.

“Calm down sweetheart,thatʼs it”,he whispered softly,seemingly entranced by the taller.They simply stared into each otherʼs eyes,taking in every little detail on their faces.Soobin relaxed in his hold,arms wrapped around his neck.Yes,heʼs taller but fuck it.It feels right,fuck everybody else who says otherwise.Suddenly,a thought ran over Soobinʼs mind,making him push away the other away.His action startled both of them to be honest.The stranger stood wide eyed,staring back at the taller.

“Why,how,who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?”,Soobin rushed to find something to defend himself,eyes looking over the entire living room for anything useful enough.The strangerʼs shocked expression morphed into a chuckle and a fond smile.He tucked his hands into the pockets of his white,tight briefs(which exactly sticks to his thick thighs like second skin,thank you).It accentuates his firm muscles on his biceps.Heʼs not buff by any means but you can see clearly that heʼs strong and fit.His lean body makes his figure sexy,a powerful aura surrounding him.

“I apologise but actually youʼre the one trespassing my home,darling.But I forgive you since youʼre so adorable”,he said with a smirk gracing his lips.Again,his extremely kissable lips.Soobin blushed remembering the reason theyʼre slightly red and puffy.This doesnʼt go unnoticed by the other.Focus,Choi Soobin,fucking focus you idiot!Donʼt look at his lips...or arms......or his thighs.....fuck,heʼs hopeless.Itʼs unfair how attractive the stranger is and he doesnʼt even seem like heʼs trying.

“W-What do you mean your home?”,Soobin managed to stutter out,feeling small under the strangerʼs strong gaze despite his taller form.Suddenly,in a blink of an eye,the stranger appeared in front of him,chests almost touching.Soobinʼs eyes widen,breath stuck in his throat.What the fuck just happened?D-Did he just somehow....teleport?The pink haired male held his chin softly,a contrast to his piercing gaze.

“This is my forest,bunny.No one has ever lived in this small building you humans call houses.Itʼs been my resting spot for years already.Now,whoʼs the one trespassing?”,Soobin watched in fear and curiosity as his silver orbs morphed into cyan.The colour reminding him of the wilderness of a river.Beautiful but dangerous.Despite watching with his own eyes how the colour of the strangerʼs orbs had changed,he strangely doesnʼt feel scared.More to entranced and curious.What is he?Why is he here?Why is his presence so.....comforting?It had felt so right when he had been wrapped in his arms a few minutes ago.Like he was meant to be in his embrace all this time.

“W-What are you?”,he stuttered out,feeling desperate to be in his arms all over again.He wants to be trapped in his arms,not caring for anything else in the world.As if reading his mind,the stranger wrapped an arm around his waist,pulling him flush against his chest.The other hand cradling his cheek tenderly.Soobin unconsciously leaned into his palm,a content sigh slipping past his lips.The stranger watched him with amusement,fascinated by the tallerʼs reaction to his touch.Like a kitten feeding of its masterʼs affection.

“Iʼm a fae,darling.Since youʼre in my woods.....”,he pulled the black haired male impossibly closer,leaning into his ear.His lips brush against the earlobe,making Soobin shudder.

“Youʼre mine now”.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day,the fae,Yeonjun will always appear whenever he wants.Sometimes when Soobin is having breakfast,heʼll feel a light touch on his nape.The taller froze up at first thinking it was some wild animal.Turns out it was the damn fae.At first Soobin had fainted when Yeonjun told him he was a fae.A fucking high ranked fairy from all those mythical stories Soobin used to read as a kid.He himself think heʼs going crazy due to too much stress resulting in hallucination.But when he had woke up practically sat on the manʼs lap,he canʼt help but stare.

Itʼs true that his features are somewhat magical to the eyes.Like a rose,intoxicatingly beautiful but unknowingly dangerous.His face delicate but sharp,his gaze piercing but gentle.Itʼs a weird mix but this stranger or fae whatever makes it work.Even his attire is different.Very detailed to the point that it looks magical.Itʼs so fitting if heʼs a fae,a creature of the woods.He still remembered how awkward and afraid he was when the fact that heʼs face to face to something he used to read in books settled in his mind.A creature he used to believe in as a child.

He still remembers how the fae had said that he belongs to him.It had always been on his mind but he never said anything about it.Truthfully their relationship is kind of hazy.The fae would appear and they would have small talk or he would sit impossibly close to the taller and wrap an an arm around his waist.As if a claim to whatʼs his as he had said during their first meet.To be honest,itʼs like cuddling because every time the fae tends to wrap his arm around him,Soobin would always,always lean on his shoulder.Sometimes even snuggling into the crook of his neck.Every time,his heart beating a few times faster.

It doesnʼt help that Yeonjun keeps calling him with these pet names.Darling,sweetheart,baby,kitten,all those things.But mostly,bunny.He once explained how Soobin looks so adorably similar to the cute little animal,cooing nonstop when the taller blushed a bright pink.Some days,the fae would disappear for a while.When they meet,Yeonjun would nip and bite at his neck,similar to their first encounter.Every time,every fucking time,Soobin would end up mess.Whining and whimpering at every single touch or lick to his skin (and of course,incredibly aroused).His neck and collar would be covered in marks,some darker than the others at his vital points especially his jugular and his collarbones.

Yeonjun would stare at his neck with a smirk the following days,not bothering to hide his satisfaction.Their dynamics goes on like this.None of them bothered to say anything about,comfortable as it is.Nowadays,Soobin wouldnʼt even flinch when he feels light kisses on his nape,leaning into the touch instead.Yeonjun would wrap his strong arms around his waist and caress his middle gently as if heʼs going to break if handled any other ways than tender and soft.He still canʼt get over how the fae looks at him like heʼs some magical creature descended from the heavens.Heʼs the one thatʼs a damn fae for godʼs sake.

Soobin opened the windows,happy to be hit with the morning breeze.He didnʼt hesitate to rush out of the house,excited to take a short dip in the river beside his home.A feature that made him buy the house in the first place.Why not enjoy it in this seemingly bright mor-holy fuck.Soobin stopped in his tracks.Eyes wide and his lips parted.No,no,no heʼs not ready for this so early in the morning.No,fuck no.This is not some movie shit.But oh god,the view....

Yeonjun is waist down in the river,torso bare.His back is to Soobin.The taller can see his back muscles contracting,biceps flexing when he pushed his hair back,licking his lips.Soobin can feel himself drool at the sight,itching to have his mouth on the exposed skin,to leave a trace of himself on the fae.He wondered how would it felt if the older male touched him.Somewhere other than his neck.He wants to feel skin on skin,no longer restricted by any layer of fabric.How good would it felt to be fucked by the elder? He held back a whine,not wanting to make himself noticed by the fae.

He was just about to turn back,slapping himself mentally for lusting after the fae (hold yourself together,Choi Soobin),when he heard the water splash,feeling a few droplets landing on his nape and back.It was a reflex for him to turn around but this time no longer met with the faeʼs back but his torso instead.Abs on display,beads of water running down his sculpted chest.Soobin gulped,watching how the droplet ran down his torso,back into the river.Yeonjun smirked,humming delightedly.He purposely ran a hand through his hair,exposing his smooth forehead and slick eyebrows.

“What are you doing here,bun?”,a teasing glint visible in his voice as he stared at the taller whoʼs still frozen in his spot.Cyan eyes,slanted and a small smirk.Soobin cleared his throat,diverting his eyes from the faeʼs body.A bright blush blooming on his already tinted cheeks.Yeonjun unconsciously bit his lips as he observed the younger,both amused and aroused at his shyness.Oh how good itʼll feel to hold him,touch him.Soobin tried looking anywhere but the fae's body,but hell is that hard.Why does he need to be so hot and attractive for?

"I-I'm just passing by",Soobin stuttered out.You're so fucked Choi Soobin....Yeonjun raised an eyebrow seemingly amused by his answer.He crossed his arms,intentionally flexing his arms.It took Soobin's whole self control not to drool on the spot.He's now quite shamelessly checking him out by now.Already accepting the fact he's been caught practically oogling the fae's muscled back,might as well just check him out.But that doesn't stop the bright blush on his rost cheeks from blooming.God he's blushing so much it might even be unhealthy.

"I didn't know you take a walk carrying your clothes around,bun",Yeonjun chuckled as the adorable human squirmed in hus spot.And damn he wants to fuck him good but hug him tight him tight at the same time.Fuck,he's so whipped.Soobin flushed impossibly darker at the fae's words.He's so fucked up isn't he?He struggled to reply to that,running out of excuses.What should he even answer anyways?Oh I just wanted to takea dip but then I saw you already here being the sexy fae you are and blessing me with those muscles and skin,thank you very much.

"Bun?Did you hear me?",Soobin immediately broke out of his trance when he realised the fae calling him,now much closer than before.Oh fuck he can pass out being this close with a supposedly naked Yeonjun.The fae started to get genuinely worried with the lack of response the tall bunny is giving.He reached out a hand to cup his cheek.Soobin flinched before Yeonjun even had the chance to touch his burning skin due to all the blushing.Okay,now something is definitely wrong.The pink haired male frowned,brows drawn with how much he's worried of the precious human in front of him.

"Are you sick bun?Should I go get some herbs for you?Please tell me so that I can help you,darling?",Yeonjun started to walk closer to the edge,wanting to step out of the water,mind set on finding some herbs for Soobin.Maybe he'll make some tea or anything.His action seemingly freaked out the tall bunny that's scrambling to prevent him from stepping out of the water.No way in hell is he ready to deal with a naked fae,who's supposedly his fae of interest too.No,his conscious is too weak for that for the time being.Have mercy on his poor heart.

"No!I'm fine!Just please don't get out of the water!",Yeonjun stopped in his tracks,blinking curiosly at the human's request.He didn't even get to walk further than a few steps in the first place,practically froze in his spot at the sudden outburst.Soobin covered his face with the clothes in his hands,murmuring incoherent words to himself.Yeonjun focused on his hearing,something along the lines of 'not fair....too sexy......'.He immediately understood why the taller is so tounge tied,seemingly lost in his own world.Yeonjun can't help but laugh at the way Soobin kept ranting out to himself quietly not aware of the fae's ability to hear even the most hushed whispers of the wind.

"Am I that attractive,bun?",Yeonjun smugly said while smirking to himself.Soobin is still covering his face with the clothes but Yeonjun can both hear and see the annoyed huff the taller had let out.God,this teasing fae.Aren't faes and fairies supposed to be innocent and pure creatures?Choi Yeonjun is definitely the opposite of pure,hell he's more like a devil.Always seeking the opportunity to fluster and tease to his heart's content.Well,it's not like Soobin is complaining though.But if he doesn't get out of this situation,he's definitely gonna end up with a fucking boner with how Yeonjun is biting his lips,eyes checking him out.Looking like he wants to devour him whole.

"I-I'm gonna go and take a nap.S-See you later",Soobin basically ran back into his house,not even glancing at the fae thats still shamelessly staring at his figure.Fuck,when he turned around,Yeonjun got a view of his ass,dirty scenarios started playing like a film in his mind.He's so whipped for this human.Painfully hard too it seems.....He sighed,Soobin is gonna make him lose his mind one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/yeonbiniez?s=08  
> Feel free to visit me on twitter and drop your ideas or prompts😁Mutuals are also open!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feeel free to interact with me at my twitter acc @yeonjuniez
> 
> Please do lovelies!!!!


End file.
